warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rhino/Prime/@comment-27793603-20160214113614
Let me tell you of my journey... on the PS4. lol. This took me like 50 minutes. Practice for my lang 120 creative writing. :D It began a long time ago. nigh. It must have been three to four nights or so ago to the time of me writing this. I was a wee little lad, having only had learned of this world that awaited me a few weeks before. I was feeling good to as it was at that time that I had seemed to end my first true journey to craft my OWN armor. It was the armor of the RHINO. Oh what a proud squirt I was too. As I beheld my work come to fruition I waited patiently for the metal to form. Ohhh, It was something to behold. A proud moment for every young tenno. It was then that I saw it out of the corner of my vision. For it was a familiar light that often held much hope and reward for the viewer. I strolled over with the constant thought of my nearly completed armor awaiting behind me. I opened up the console and what I translated would shape the path of my life from then on. It would disappear. The dreams of achieving true perfection and mastery of my goal were disappearing. What I speak of is of course the Rhino Prime. Oh what a beautiful thing it is too behold. Ever, valiant on the battlefield. For the wearer never falters. It was being vaulted. What was I to do. All I was left with were a small finite number of days to find and craft this ancient legendary relic. How could such a tremendous task ever be accomplished by one lone tenno. For it could not be, but that comes later. All I had were 6 days. 6 days to find every piece. This time I may have spent just to find one individual piece. But no longer was that possible. So I decided that I must make a grand journey. It would not be easy. But it must be done, and so it had begun. Day 1 would prove to be a monumental test of my faith. As I came to learn even with dedication some things would prove extremely difficult. For after being told by my fellow brothers and sisters where these legendary parts were rumored to reside I left the safeness of my homely place. After many attempts I was able to find other companions to join me on my journey. For as we started our spirits were high. We would complete this quest in a fashion that had never been done before. Huzzah. As the next day arrived we were wearied and injured from the fruitless efforts that had been made but we would prevail. We would not be swept aside so easily. This day would prove fateful however. As it would seem that I would make my first advanceful steps in this quest not in some ancient world but at that of metal and power, and money. Between some of our most lasting efforts we would stop at a local bazaar. It was here that I found them. Being offered by a dear old merchant they were. I asked the man why he carelessy flaunted such prized items. He said he does not flaunt for praise, he flaunts to show that it is possible. That they are not just legend. That each and every one of us may find these items. For what he held before me was not only the diagram for the chassis of the RHINO P. He also held the same for it's systems. After speaking to the man for a longer time he pitied me and my band of measly squires. He took me aside and gave to me a most gracious gift. Both of the aforementioned items. He told me to go forth and spread his message. Stunned beyond belief I agreed to his offer and left that place. Unable to return for a day and a night. Nearing the end of the last night of our journey we were clearing a small station of some pesterous pirates. Needless to say with such hope in our hearts a task such as this was not an issue. As we were leaving the station that we had just liberated I noticed a small shelf with a number of scrolls upon it while boarding my ship. I got off and walked over observing the small rolls. Reminded that we must leave soon. I picked a few up and quickly returned to the ship. After leaving I took a moment and analyzed the scrolls. What I found would rejoice my spirit in this seemingly ill-fated quest. For it was a diagram. However it was no ordinary diagram. It was that of the Rhino p helm. I was one step closer. As were each of my companions. I searched far and wide in my journeys and gained numerous friends through these experiences. However as the days of judgement come ever closer I cannot help but wonder, "was it all in vain". For I have already done what was considered by many "impossible" for such a young inexperienced warrior. Having gathered each and every piece I came to a realization. How was I to craft this work on my own? I had no idea how to combine such masterful pieces. There must be something out there. Something that could tell me what to do. A BLUE PRINT of sorts(lol srry). This brings me to this point now. What am I to do? For the hour grows late and it is now that I fear the worst may occur. jesus christ. that went much longer then I planned. fml Don't have the main bp :'( On Ps4 if you are willing to help and have extras please reply. I will post all of my extra prime parts for trade and ask for psn id. only have 5 plat but will throw it in.